


Mid-life Crisis

by sillyboyblue



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue





	Mid-life Crisis

It was the day before Jim's twenty-fifth birthday and John had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed. 

It did not take long for Jim to notice. They had known each other for nearly seven years after all.

"What's wrong ?" he asked during breakfast as John had left his food untouched.

"Nothing."

This answer did not satisfy Jim but he knew that it was no use to insist. He would try again later.

Which he did during lunch, when he noticed that John was eating very little and only his vegetables.

"Not hungry ?" he asked.  
"No."

Jim knew he could not force John to eat so he left it at that, but promised himself to get back to it later.

Jim was about to watch TV in the afternoon when he walked in on John looking at himself in the mirror. Jim walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Don't like what you see ?"

"More like don't recognize."


End file.
